Winter Break
by belle-xoxo
Summary: It's winter break for 17 year old Delia , when she gets a suprise from her old crush how will things change? DeliaBright..not PG yet but will be in coming chapters..RR..please!
1. It's off to Denver we GO!

A/N: I do not own Everwood or any of it's characters.  
  
Delia's POV  
  
When we moved to Everwood I was only 10, it didn't seem real, my mom was dead my dad was moving us away from everything we knew. My brother Ephram was 16, in New York he was popular, not super jock popular but he had his own crowd that accepted him as who he was. Here in Everwood he was an outcast. Nobody under stood him, except for Amy Abbott. She was his first true love; they went out broke up got together again and broke up for the last time. Mean while I was totally obsessed with Amy's older brother, Bright, it wasn't the perfect name for him but I didn't care. Bright was a jock and I knew he could have any girl he ever wanted. So that's how it stayed I had a crush on him, I knew that's all it would be I mean I was 10 and he was 17. How could that ever work? So that was it Bright got a scholarship to the University of Michigan and I graduated and went off to UCLA.  
  
The Story Delia: 17 Bright: 24  
  
Ding Dong! "I'm coming one second" Delia yelled running down to the front door. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white sweater with a scarf around her neck, it was always cold during the winter in Everwood, and Delia was home from UCLA for winter break. Delia was home alone and figured this was the pizza guy. Her music was pretty loud but it was okay because Al Green's was the song playing.  
  
"Hey, Delia???" A familiar voice ran threw her ears. She looked up to see a handsome guy standing in front of her.it was Bright Abbott. He hadn't changed a lot he was still tall with shaggy blonde hair.  
  
"Bright, oh my gosh, hey! What are you doing here? She said wishing that it was because he had been dying to see her.  
  
"I'm looking for Ephram, I heard he was back in town, is he here?" he said  
  
"No, him and my dad went out for dinner or something, I just got here they left me a note, did you want to come in its kinda cold out there?" she replied  
  
"Uh.yah sure but I can't stay long I promised Amy I would have dinner with her"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know Amy was in town. I haven't seen her yet, I should give her a call"  
  
"Yah, but she's staying in Denver, for some odd reason." He said even though he knew why. By this time they were sitting on the couch talking for at least 30 minutes when the door opened.  
  
"Delia you here, were home" Ephram shouted  
  
"No need to shout I'm in the living room, there's someone here to see you." She said with a smile. Ephram walked into the room to see Bright sitting extremely close to his little sister.  
  
"Bright, hey how's it going man? Long times no see" he said  
  
"Yah, really. Damn I got to hit the road big plans, dinner with Amy. Hey Delia you want to come I'm sure Amy would love to see you" Bright added  
  
"Sure sounds like fun" Delia replied with a nod.  
  
"So Eph, give me a call we'll get together and go out for a drink or something, cya" Delia slid her Ugg Boots over top over her jeans and they were gone out the door, they jumped into Bright's SUV. And drove off it would be a long drive to Denver but Delia brought some of her music and knew this would be a memorable night.  
  
A/N: I'll start the next chapter off with Bright's POV! Tell me what you think if you like it I'll keep on writing. Thanks! 


	2. Dinner in the RAIN!

A/N: I do not own Everwood or any of its characters. Thanks for the reviews; I forgot to say that the song playing in the background was "Let's stay together" by Al Green.  
  
Bright's POV  
  
Wow! Has she ever changed, she used to be a tomboy but now look at her she's got the whole look, the tight jeans and everything. Man, I should stop staring at her she's going to think I'm crazy in love with her.  
  
END OF POV  
  
With that Crazy in love by Beyonce and Jay Z came on the radio, Delia started dancing in her seat and singing along forgetting he was watching her.  
  
Back to Bright's POV  
  
I wonder if she knows how good she looks when she does that. Man what am I thinking she's 17 I'm 24. This could never work, I wish it could but Ephram would flip and .  
  
END OF POV  
  
All of a sudden a very familiar voice was on the speakers, the song started like this "Love knows no age" he looked over to Delia who was staring at the ground. It was her singing it sounded great, why she hadn't told him that she wrote and sang songs he couldn't figure out.  
  
"Delia, is this you singing? It sounds great. Did you write this song?" He questioned her  
  
"Yah, that's me. I don't really tell anyone I sing or write I just do it for fun to let my feelings out; I wrote this one for someone really special."  
  
"Well here we are" he cut her off.  
  
They hopped out off the car and into the restaurant she felt way to under dressed for this place but looked over at Bright to see him looking at her.  
  
Bright's POV  
  
Damn she saw me, I wonder what's going threw her mind. I bet she's thinking why is this old geezer staring at me. Oh my gosh did I just say geezer.eww.I'm turning into my dad. Stop thinking about her! She's too young, but look at her and the way she makes me feel. It's scary I haven't felt this way since Bethany. I only liked Bethany for the way she looked. But it was different with Delia, I wasn't with her but she was so beautiful and smart and funny and.she was just plain perfect. I have to stop doing this to myself. I'll go to dinner with her and Amy drive her home and say good-bye see her again a few times before she goes back and that will be it. There's Amy, I hope this goes like planned.  
  
Delia's POV  
  
Wow! He was looking at me. I bet he was trying to figure out why he even invited me, I bet he felt sorry or something. Man look at him, he was still the same guy that I liked so much when I was 10. I wish he would notice me but I know that I'm too young, but my song speaks the truth, love knows no age, but this wasn't love or was it? No it couldn't be, but why do I feel this way. Every time I see him I get that feeling in my stomach like butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Well I see Amy here it goes.  
  
AFTER DINNER  
  
"Man look at the rain, its coming down pretty hard. I don't think it's safe to drive home. Maybe we should stay at my place tonight" Bright replied remembering that he had rented a suite while he was visiting.  
  
"Sure, sounds good. Where is it?" She answered  
  
"In that hotel right there come on lets make a run for it" He said grabbing her hand and starting to run threw the rain  
  
"BRIGHT!! I'm getting soaked what are you doing?" she said while letting out a giggle.  
  
"Come on Delia! Have a little fun." He said grabbing her into a hug  
  
"You think I can't have fun well I'm about to prove you wrong." She said with a smirk  
  
"Bring it on" he replied  
  
All of a sudden she jumped on his back, threw off her sweater which left her in one of Ephram's old band concert t-shirts. She jumped off and wrapped her arms around his neck. By this time his shaggy blonde hair was soaking wet and pasted to his face. She looked into his eyes and then it happened they kissed. They stood in the poring rain holding each other and exchanging there first kiss. But it wouldn't be the last.  
  
A/N: Well I had to add that in. I might be a little busy coming up because I'm starting a new semester in school but I'll try to keep up. Keep on reviewing! THANX to GilmoreGirlsAddict and FanFicGirl! 


	3. I think im in love with you!

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews; I didn't get any homework today so you get another chapter. To GilmoreGirlsAddict: Delia wasn't on the radio it was a CD that she had made and she had put he song on it. She only writes for fun. Sorry if that was too confusing. Thanks go out 2: Gilmore girl addict, fanficgirl and th-heaven, oh and at the end of chapter 2 I meant to say that I wouldn't be the last kiss. WHOOPS!  
  
As they pulled apart all Delia could do was stare. Had that just happened did she just kiss him? It looked that way. She looked up at Bright and all she saw was that sneaky smirk on his face, she knew he was up to no good, and boy was she right. He threw her over his shoulder and ran into the suite. When they got inside he threw her onto the couch with him on top. He kissed her and this time it wasn't like before it was passionate. She had to stop this I mean did he think that she was going to screw him in one night. She wasn't like that.  
  
"Bright, stop." Was all she could get out as he was kissing her in ways she had never been kissed before.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked confused  
  
" I don't know, why are we doing this we had one kiss and now it looks like were going to ruin it by doing something that I know won't be good." She said trying to hold back the tears  
  
"Why would this be bad? Delia it didn't take me long to realize that you weren't just a piece of ass, you mean a lot more to me. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, your beautiful on the inside. Your song said something special, that love knows no age. And it's true. Delia Brown I think I'm falling in love with you." Bright finished hoping she felt the same way.  
  
Delia's POV  
  
Oh my GOD!! Did he just say that he loves me? No he couldn't have. I think he did! AHHHHH!!! What do I do? Do I say it back or do I just kiss him? I'm going to say it here it goes  
  
END OF POV  
  
" I think I love you too." She replied with a smile  
  
And with that a relationship was started. This time the kiss wasn't just something flirty, it was much much more. With that he carried her into his room never breaking the kiss. Dropped her on the bed and there long night of expressing there love for each other began. They both couldn't wait for the morning after to wake up in each others arms. But yet again tomorrow's just another day. They would face new challenges each day, but some how they both felt that facing them together would be a much better way then alone. 


	4. The Day After!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...lots of school work. My English teacher thinks I'm a natural writer. Please Read and Review.  
  
The Day After  
  
Waking up in someone's arms had never felt so good to Delia Brown. She remembered the night before and smiled when she looked over se saw the most handsome face she had ever seen. The best part was that his arms were around her. She stared at him for a little while waiting to wake up and when his beautiful eyes opened for the first time and he smiled that smirk that made everything wrong seem right, she felt loved.  
  
"Good Morning, Gorgeous" He said  
  
"Hey there, Handsome" She replied  
  
He kissed her lightly, hoping she would respond and she did.  
  
"Mmm...Bright, I've got to get home. You know Ephram and my dad, by now they probably have the Everwood Police out searching for me" She said with a smile  
  
"Okay, let me have a shower and get dressed and I'll take you home" He said kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Fine, just hurry...I'm going to call my dad and tell him that we couldn't get home because of the storm" she told him  
  
"Liar, Liar pants of fire hanging from a telephone" He chanted all threw his 10 minutes shower.  
  
Delia called home and told Ephram her "story". He bought it and soon enough Delia was back in the car on her way back to Everwood. Bright dropped her off and gave her a quick kiss after making sure no one was around. They had decided to wait and tell the families later. Delia jumped out and walked up to the front door and turned the knob...  
  
"TRAPPED! You think I believe that after I just saw you two swapping saliva?" Ephram yelled.  
  
"You FREAK! You we're spying on me. God just because Amy dumped you and now you can't get a freaking girlfriend doesn't give you the right to spy on me." She yelled back  
  
"You lied to me, Delia. What am I supposed to act like nothing happened? He's a lot older than you! Did you screw him?" He replied angrier than before.  
  
"I'm seventeen years old; I make my own decisions, Ephram. I know he's older than me...I'm not stupid." She yelled running for the stairs to the second floor  
  
Half way up she turned around and added... "Yes, I did screw him...and it was good real good. And I plan on screwing many more times, so get used to it, FREAK!  
  
With that she ran up to her room and didn't come out till dinner time, they both acted normal so that Andy wouldn't notice anything. After dinner she ran upstairs and turned on her computer. She wrote Bright an e-mail while listening to their song...Let's Stay Together by Al Green...they had re-met to that song and now it was theirs. 


	5. Coming to an END!

A/N: I do not own Everwood or any of its characters. Thanks for all the great reviews! I decided to keep on writing since I got lots of positive reviews. Keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions on how this should go in the future then tell me.  
  
Winter Break was coming to end in about a week. Delia was sitting on the couch watching cartoons in her long plaid pyjama pants and one of Ephram's old band t-shirts one Saturday morning. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door; she got up to answer it totally forgetting what she was wearing. "Hello" she said realizing what she was wearing When she showed up it was someone she never thought she would see again. Jeff Klatch stood in front of her with a big smile. "Nice outfit" were the first words out of his mouth "What are you doing here? Never mind, go away!" She said with a mad tone in her voice "Nice to see you too. I've been great you know, Harvard's challenging. Anyways Deils I was hoping that you would want to go get a coffee while I was in town." He said charmingly "Sorry I'm busy. My new boyfriend and I have plans" She replied "Boyfriend??? I thought we were together!?!?" He said angry "Oh see when you rape me, cheat on me and then leave me I usually don't consider us "TOGETHER" anymore." She said almost threatening with this fact "RAPE? Are you kidding me...you said NO once and then let me finish my deed." he added "That's because your deed only took you like 2 seconds, bud. Get away from me before I call the cops" She said with a hint of sarcasm "Whatever, I'll leave. But I promise you this wont be the last time we meet." He replied and finished by kissing her on the cheek  
  
She slammed the door closed and went back to the couch. Man did she hate that guy for what he had done to her. She remembered her senior year in high school; she remembered it all to well. She was so mad that Bright had moved away so she said yes to any guy that asked her to prom. Jeff was the lucky guy. She hated how he treated her that night. Pretending she was just a piece of ass. She pretty much hated every detail about that guy. After him she had never gotten into a relationship with a guy. Until Bright...but the night the made love was one of the scariest nights of her life. She didn't know if he loved her or if he was just making it up like Jeff had done. Yet, once she was in his arms she felt safe and loved and somehow she knew everything would be okay. She called Bright immediately and told him what had happened. He came to the house and picked her up and for about 5 minutes in the car he held her and for 5 minutes of her life she felt treasured.  
  
A/N: Will write the car ride later... got to do some homework...Car Ride hopefully will be up in 2 or 3 days. 


	6. The Car Ride!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up... My teachers have decided they don't like me and gave me LOTS of homework. But spring break is here and I can write whenever I want. So here's the next chap. Thanks for the reviews, I know the last chap wasn't all that great hopefully this will be better.  
  
When he finally let go tears were streaming down her face. She was broken and he could see it. Whatever Jeff had done it had hurt Delia real bad. He wanted to know what that creep had done but he knew all she needed right now was love. So he drove, he didn't know where he was going but he drove, she sat there in silence until they got to a sign that said you are now leaving Everwood.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked whipping away tears "I don't know where do you want to go?" he replied "I don't want to go anywhere, but I need to get back to LA. I need to go back to everything normal. Where I'm known as the party girl and not Ephram's little sister. I know Winter Break doesn't end for a few days but I need to." She added holding back tears "I understand. I don't want to leave you but I have to get back to Michigan for a test. Wow, this sucks. I don't want to have to be away from you. How are we going to see each other? How are we going to be...?" He said "Hey" she cut him off "It's going to be okay we'll write and email and we'll be together whenever we can." She said kissing him  
  
The kisses and kissed and by then they were at Bright's hotel room, loving each other. This would be the last time for a while that they would see each other. In this small amount of time so much had happened Delia and Bright had fallen in love, made love, felt needed but most of all they had felt loved. And Delia was now 18.  
  
So the next day they left each other it hurt, but Delia felt something inside of her saying that they would always be together. A month later she was known as the puke girl instead of the party girl and she had a feeling she knew exactly what was going to keep them together...A baby! 


End file.
